Because bromine is corrosive, its storage and shipment requires special vessels and precautions. This invention pertains to means for recovering bromine from ethylene dibromide, a compound that is readily stored and shipped. The reaction employed to recover bromine is simple to carry out and requires common reactants.
Israeli Pat. No. 17898 is directed to bromine recovery. It markedly differs from the present process in (1) specifying a bromoalkane having either two bromines linked to the same carbon or three bromine atoms in the molecule, and (2) using antimony pentachloride as a chlorine source.